Tricolor: Blaze Cats (MWCU)
is a fictional manga series appearing in the Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime series. The manga series first appeared in epiosde 05 of the anime, when the girls wondered how other magical girls deal with fights. Manga Plot Aearon Wesley Jr., a creature from a mythical land comes to earth and meets a malicious wizard, whose goal it is to destroy the world of light. Wesley decides to use the power of legends to save the beautiful nature of the earth. He meets three girls, whose he decides to become the three legendary Blaze Cats. Each Blaze Cat has their own powers and they can only win, when they fight together! Main Characters * A 14-year-old girl who has a fiery personality and will get into fights with everyone that doubts her strength. **'Blaze Cheyenne' is the alter ego of Akane. She is the blaze cat of fire and the leader of the blaze cats. Cheyenne's theme color is red and her catchphrase is "The blaze of fire strikes to save the world!". * A 14-year-old girl who is the vice president of the student council and loves cute things. **'Blaze Selene' is the alter ego of Aomi. She is the blaze cat of water and the healer of the blaze cats. Selene's theme color is blue and her catchphrase is "The blaze of water splashes to heal the world!". * A 14-year-old girl who is a young girl who loves poems and stories. She is actually pretty strict. **'Blaze Fiorella' is the alter ego of Raimu. She is the blaze cat of earth and the protector of the blaze cats. Fiorella's theme color is green and her catchphrase is "The blaze of earth blooms to protect the world!". * Aeron Wesley Jr. is a gentle otter, who loves to travel around the world. Plot in the Series The manga of Blaze Cats (chapter 1) appears in some of the very first episodes of Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime, when the girls wonder how the life of a magical girl works. They find an explanation at the Namiki's house. Blaze Cats is - even though it started in the 90s and is still written up until now - Taromaro's favorite magical girl story. After that, the Blaze Cats made other cameo appearances. Like when the girls walk around the town, posters of the Blaze Cats' new chapter can be seen at book stores. Or Merchandise of the story at Taromaro's room. Later, in episode 36, the main characters get sucked into the story and arrive in a more current part of the story, where the main characters are already in high school. The Blaze Cats and Wesley get to speak in the anime for the first time. Merchandise released For the 20th anniversary of the Tricolor: Blaze Cats series, a special character theme song album has been produced. The album consists of two CDs with songs sung by the actresses and actors, that performed the voice for the main characters in Tricolor: Blaze Cats The Movie from 2013. The album was released under the name . References Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Tricolor: Blaze Cats